jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Shigekiyo Yangu
|mangadebut = Vol. 36 Ch. 335 Shigechi's Harvest (1) |mangafinal = Vol. 37 Ch. 347 People of Morioh |animedebut = |gamedebut = |seiyuu = Rikiya Koyama |voiceactor = }} : The character featured in this article is commonly referred to as "Fatty". Shigekiyo Yangu (more commonly known by nickname Shigechi) is a character from Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable. Personality Shigechi initially comes off as naive, with little thought for the creative use of his powers. He is also to some extent socially inept, giving Josuke and Okuyasu a share of the spoils he acquired through Harvest in order to become their friend, and does not share the five million yen that he acquired through the lottery with Josuke and Okuyasu's help. However, Shigechi is not stupid, demonstrated by the crafty use of his stand to secretly gather alcohol and inject them into his opponents to intoxicate them.Chapter 335: Shigechi's Harvest (1) Shigechi also demonstrates hotheadedness, however, when he attempts to assault Yoshikage Kira (without knowing his true identity as a serial killer) for stealing his sandwich. Synopsis Diamond is Unbreakable Shigechi, a high school student, was first seen after Josuke followed some of his Harvest's stands during a coin collecting spree in fear of finding a potential enemy stand user. At first Josuke and Okuyasu believed him to be a complete idiot by his strange demonstration of generosity to share the wealth he had just accumulated by Harvest, though Josuke insisted on not taking advantage of his naivete, but instead work together with Shigechi and then equally share the spoils. Soon Josuke and Okuyasu's plan backfired as Shigechi turned on them, insulted at being called an idiot and selfishly not understanding that they deserved the equal share of the money they had all worked for together. This started a wild goose chase after him at which point Shigechi revealed that Harvest's advantage relies heavily on his numerous stand parts. Using multiple attacks from Harvest's men combined with dirty tactics, such as having Harvest inject alcohol directly into the blood stream of Josuke and Okuyasu, Shigechi proved to be a tough opponent. After being subdued, Shigechi finally admitted that Josuke and Okuyasu were indeed deserving of one third each of the money they had gotten together. They then became friends at school. Later, due to an unfortunate coincidence, Shigechi unintentionally changes his lunch with the hand from a victim of Yoshikage Kira. Following Shigekiyo, Kira manages to take the hand back, but is confronted by Shigekiyo and reveals his homicidal nature. Shigekiyo in turn pays with his life for this knowledge before he was able to ask Josuke for help Chapter 347: People of Morioh, but manages to give him a button of Kira's clothes in his last moments of life. He is last seen when Reimi Sugimoto sees his soul ascend to heaven, warning the other stand users of his fate. Gallery shigekyo_e_harvest.jpg|Shigekiyo drawn by Falcoon Fatty's death.jpg|Fatty's Murder Araki's Top Ten Favourite Characters (2000).jpeg|Fatty as listed #9 favorite character, placing over Dio Shigechi.jpg|Shigechi as a figure with Harvest References Site Navigation Category:Part IV Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Deceased Characters from Diamond is Unbreakable Category:Male Characters Category:Ghosts